<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>克鲁利的一天 by V07225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491685">克鲁利的一天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225'>V07225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之前在微博玩点梗，@vonlklk 的脑洞，想看克鲁利的一天，约会和DOI。<br/>特别沙雕，字面意义上精确到每一分钟的“克鲁利的一天”。甜的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>克鲁利的一天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:30AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>电话响了。烦躁，不想接，转到语音信箱。</p>
<p>“嗨，亲爱的，希望没打扰到你——”是亚茨拉菲尔。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:31AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>起床，飞奔到电话边，被睡衣绊了一下。</p>
<p>接电话，声音要压低，语气要够酷。</p>
<p>答应天使一起吃午饭。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:35AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>按捺不住兴奋，在客厅里跳舞。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:45AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>还在跳舞。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:00AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>照料绿植，向绿植宣布自己今天要去约会，恐吓绿植不许生病。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:30AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>查收信件，向地狱做远程汇报。</p>
<p>烦躁，想去约会，不想上班。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:50AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>哈斯塔入侵电视机，传达工作指令。</p>
<p>烦躁，想去约会，不想理哈斯塔。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:00AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>大衮入侵收音机，宣布下个月将进行季度绩效考核，宣读考核细则。</p>
<p>烦躁，想去约会，去他妈的考核。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:20AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>工作结束，开心，从书房跑到浴室。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:22AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>洗澡，洗头，剃腿毛，剃腋毛。胸毛可以留着。</p>
<p>在镜子前欣赏自己的裸体，非常满意。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:40AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>去衣帽间，挑衣服。</p>
<p>开心。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:50AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>还在挑衣服。</p>
<p>觉得自己屁股很完美，自豪。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:57AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在试第八套衣服。有点着急。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:00AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>挑到了合适的衣服。</p>
<p>对着镜子做发型，特别开心，开始哼歌。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:10AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>不太满意，换个发型。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:12AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>五号人类线人打电话过来，说有重要情况需要汇报。</p>
<p>痛骂五号线人。</p>
<p>烦躁，约会才是重要情况。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span>11</span>：<span>15AM</span></strong>
</p>
<p>做出了相当满意的发型。开心。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:20AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>戴领结，戴手表，戴墨镜和其他配饰。</p>
<p>穿鞋，擦皮鞋，喷香水。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:25AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>对着镜子练习面部表情。</p>
<p>要酷，要足够有魅力，要迷人。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:30AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>出门，恐吓植物在家乖乖听话。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:35AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>上车，向本特利热情问好，和本特利促膝长谈，与本特利分享喜悦，告诉本特利今天不许掉链子。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:40AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>放音乐，一脚油门<span>100</span>迈。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:50AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>担心迟到，用奇迹缩短了红灯时间。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:55AM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>按时到达旧书店。</p>
<p>很酷地按喇叭，很酷地下车，很酷地靠在车门上，很酷地和天使打招呼，很酷地邀请他上车。</p>
<p>完美。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:20PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>到达丽兹酒店。快乐。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>看亚茨拉菲尔点菜。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:40PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>看亚茨拉菲尔吃前菜。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>12:50PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>看亚茨拉菲尔吃正餐。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>1:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>看亚茨拉菲尔吃甜点。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>1:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>和亚茨拉菲尔分享同一瓶香槟。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>1:20PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>诱惑一名天使陪自己度过“特别堕落极其罪恶的一天”。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>1:21PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>诱惑受阻，亚茨拉菲尔在犹豫。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>1:22PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>诱惑成功。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>2:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在伦敦市中心超速驾驶。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>2:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在圣詹姆斯公园边上违章停车。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>2:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>绕公园走第一圈，和亚茨拉菲尔一起吐槽各自的倒霉上司倒霉同事。</p>
<p>把无辜路人<span>A</span>的香草味儿甜筒变成榴莲味儿。开心。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>2:50PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>绕公园走第二圈，和亚茨拉菲尔拌嘴。</p>
<p>把无辜路人<span>B</span>的棒棒糖上面的糖霜变成胡椒粉。快乐。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>绕公园走第三圈，给亚茨拉菲尔买冰淇淋，加两块巧克力脆片。</p>
<p>吓跑一对儿鸽子。特别得意。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3:20PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>和亚茨拉菲尔一起晒太阳，吃冰淇淋，争论“天堂和地狱谁的审美更好”。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>因为上面那个话题吵了起来。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3:35PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>向亚茨拉菲尔认错，答应陪天使去看莎士比亚的悲剧。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>3:40PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>和亚茨拉菲尔一起喂鸭子，试图证明自己的面包更受鸭子们欢迎。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>4:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>炸掉违章停车罚单，开车去剧院。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>4:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>演出开始，是看了好几遍的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。</p>
<p>感到无聊。想睡觉。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span>5</span>：<span>00PM</span></strong>
</p>
<p>在看剧。</p>
<p>感到不是特别无聊。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>5:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在看剧。</p>
<p>有点想哭。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span>5</span>：<span>50PM</span></strong>
</p>
<p>鼻子酸了。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>6:20PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>握着亚茨拉菲尔的手哭。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>6:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>靠在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上哭。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>6:50PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在亚茨拉菲尔怀里哭。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>7:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>和亚茨拉菲尔手拉手离开剧院。边走边擦眼泪。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>7:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>晚餐。试图平复心情。试图变酷。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>7：55PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>喝了不少酒，说了很多肉麻的话。</p>
<p>认为这个要怪悲剧，悲剧让人情绪化。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>持续情绪化，气氛很好，说出更多肉麻的话。</p>
<p>感觉自己对亚茨拉菲尔的爱在膨胀。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:20PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>感觉自己对亚茨拉斐尔的爱还在膨胀。</p>
<p>它胀得特别大，有点装不下。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:25PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>收到了来自亚茨拉菲尔的回应，那个天使眼睛里也有膨胀的爱。</p>
<p>快乐。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:26PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>快乐到头晕。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:30PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>晕乎乎地结账。晕乎乎地离开饭店。晕乎乎地上车。</p>
<p>感觉特别好。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:32PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>收到了来自亚茨拉菲尔的吻。</p>
<p>更晕了。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:33PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>在接吻。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:34PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>还在接吻。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:36PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>墨镜掉了。继续接吻。</p>
<p>感觉鸡儿硬硬的。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:40PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>发现亚茨拉菲尔也鸡儿硬硬的。感觉不是很妙。但也特别妙。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:41PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔的手很烫。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:50PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>着急。特别湿，特别硬。希望亚茨拉菲尔动作能快点。</p>
<p>再一次被天使嘲笑“太快”。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:55PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>着急，试图夺取主导权，被亚茨拉菲尔一巴掌按回靠背上。</p>
<p>干，他好辣。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>8:56PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>着急，想吃鸡儿，被亚茨拉菲尔打屁股。</p>
<p>干，好辣，还想要。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔的手指进来了，一根。</p>
<p>干，好爽。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:05PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>屁股里含着三根手指，爽得想骂人，想叫出来。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:06PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>被路过的人类看到了。</p>
<p>本特利觉得很丢脸。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:07PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>烦躁，用奇迹暂停时间。</p>
<p>花十秒钟给本特利做心理疏导。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:08PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>换了个姿势。吃到了天使的鸡儿，甜美。特别快乐。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>被亚茨拉菲尔按在座椅上操。</p>
<p>叫得很放浪。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:28PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>第一次高潮。</p>
<p>干，好爽。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:35PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>第二次高潮。</p>
<p>车子座椅脏了，没空管。特别爽。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>9:37PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>两条腿被架在亚茨拉菲尔肩膀上。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>第三次高潮。</p>
<p>亚茨射在屁股里的东西开始往下淌。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:05PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>爽过头了。累了。射不动了。</p>
<p>被亚茨抱在怀里操。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:12PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>试图证明自己一滴都没有了。</p>
<p>证明失败。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:25PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>第四次高潮。</p>
<p>嗓子有点哑，眼冒金星。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:40PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔吃饱了。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:42PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>得到一个特别温柔的天使抱抱，和好多好多个特别温柔的天使亲亲。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>10:45PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>被亚茨拉菲尔抱在怀里安慰。</p>
<p>收到来自亚茨的夸奖。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span>10</span>：<span>55PM</span></strong>
</p>
<p>被夸得晕乎乎的。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:00PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>缓过来了。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>11:10PM</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>用奇迹给本特利做清洁，让本特利自己开回家。</p>
<p>真是完美的一天。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>